‘Iskul Bukol’ stars meets AC Bonifacio
Mr. Fu, Bettina, Andres (school uniform), Alyanna (school uniform), Basti (school uniform), AC (black coat over a school uniform), Tonton, Joyce (school uniform), Maxene, Patrick (school uniform over a T-shirt), Angelica (school uniform), Angelo (school uniform), Tess, Lao: "Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo" cast (IBC/Released) Deni Rose M. Afinidad-Bernardo (The Philippine Star) - January 11, 2019 - 11:48am MANILA, Philippines — “Our new classmates of Diliman High School is finally here, including AC Bonifacio.” Such as the assurance of the new cast of one of the country’s longest-running sitcoms and recently, the longest-running, top-rating and award-winning phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom, “Iskul Bukol,” in a press conference on Wednesday. Bettina Carlos, one of the show’s latest additions who plays Ma'am Maxene, confessed that she would like JAC to be a supporting role in the show. “S’yempre si AC pa rin. Ang galing n’ya sa pag-aral ng Diliman High School. At saka parang malaman ang high school story ‘yung kwento nila ni Joyce,” Bettina shared. Likewise, AC, a newcomer to the cast, said that if there is one person she would like to visit in their new “Iskul Bukol,” that's why the Joyce Abestano-starrer. “Siguro para sa’kin, tama si Bettina, gusto ko rin nag-aral si Ate Joyce,” asserted AC, who plays as Joyce Abestabp’s new classmate and bestfriend at Diliman High School in the show, AC is the real name. According to AC, Bettina gave the new cast their names. For example, Angelo Acosta has been given his name Angelo Aguas, who always copies homeworks from Basti and AC; while Lao Rodriguez has been called Pet, short for his real name, Petronilio, the cafeteria waiter at Aning's Coffeeteria. AC’s name in the show, AC Diaz, who arrives at Diliman High School as a new classmate. It can be recalled that the show began in 2017 with Keith Cruz and Raisa Dayrit as one of the original cast members, playing Keith Escalera. the half-sister of Joyce, portrayed by Joyce and Raisa Ungasis. Together with the trio are Tonton Gutierrez, Maxene Magalona and Patrick Desura, and supporting actors such as Mr. Fu, Mely Tagasa, Jusrin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Patrisha Samson, Andres Muhlach, Alodia Gosiengfiao, Tess Antonio, Victor Basa, and extending to Chantal Videla, Nathaniel Britt, Angelica Marañon, Amanda Lapus, and many more. In February 2018, Keith and Raisa left the sitcom to focus on their projects under Secarats. Since then, Joyce went solo as the only lead star of the sitcom. Tonton, Maxene and Patrick are already had the main cast, while Basti Gonzales joined the sitcom as Basti; and supporting characters are Mr. Fu, Mely, Tess, Angelica, Andres, Amanda and Victor became the main cast. She was also joined by her good friend, Andrea Brillantes in the show. But on early April 2018, Mely died of stroke after being in a coma for two weeks and Andrea also recently left to focus on her afternoon teleserye "Kadenang Ginto" on ABS-CBN. She was then replaced by Alyanna Angeles, who is a high school kontrabida at Diliman High School, said the cast. Joyce’s character, Joyce Escalera, continues on with high school life a “new beginning” in "Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo." Tonton, Maxene, Patrick, Basti, Mr. Fu, Tess, Angelica and Andres are the only original cast members. At Diliman High School, Joyce starts again with the entry of the new characters played by Angelo, Bettina, Lao and AC. "We are studying in public high school. Meanwhile, AC and Angelo, are the new classmates of the public high school studying here, while Bettina my the new teacher and Lao is my cafeteria waiter," explained Joyce. In the new chapter of "Iskul Bukol", at Joyce's house, she told Tonton (Tonton) has a new beginning of a lesson to send AC to Diliman High School for the the first time as a new classmate. At the classroom of Diliman High School, most of the classmates are studied, Joyce arranged her pencils on her desk and points to the 'Homework' pencil while the other two pencils say 'Quiz' and 'Essay' when she teached with her classmate Patrick (Patrick) and Basti (Basti) who meets Grae (Grae Fernandez) looks like a new classmate Angelo (Angelo) and Ma'am Maxene (Maxene) announces a new teacher will be joining the class. His name is Sir Kevin Valentino (Kevin Lapeña), and he tells Joyce that she is going to be a smarter. Joyce at first assumes him to be teaching. At Aning's Coffeteria, Aning Francia (Tess) meets Sir Kevin who looks like Pet Jacobo (Lao), Aning's assistang and waiter. At the hallway of Diliman High School, Tonton told by Sir Kevin confirmed by Joyce and meets the policeman SPO1 Ryan (Ryan Ramos) to introduce AC (AC) for the first time after she send, post and enroll to Diliman High School when she entered the new classmate and she tells Joyce that she is going to study like a classmate. At the classroom of Diliman High School, Ma'am Maxene and Sir Kevin introduces AC as a new classmate at Diliman High School. Joyce also expressed her happiness with AC, Angelo, Bettina and Lao joining her in the show. "Just thinking that I will be joined by my classmates, friends and my good friend, this is the best high school setting that I can study at Diliman High School," she added. AC is likewise excited to be in the show since it has been a while since her special guest sting in her sitcom and they are joining with Joyce. Meanwhile, it's their first time to be with AC in a curriculum-based comedy show. Meanwhile, Bettina, who last appeared with her afternoon fantaserye Warrior is a Child, said she is excited to work with the new cast. Lao is now on IBC 13 in his very own comedy sting as he plays Aning Francia's assistant and the cafeteria owner of Aning's Coffeeteria near Diliman High School. The cast also happily announced that their pilot episode last January 5 won in the ratings game, garnering 35.8 percent in viewership share, according to Kantar Media. "Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo" airs every Saturday at 7 p.m. right after the PBA.